1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding roof, and more particularly to a sliding roof for vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional sliding roof for vehicles a shoe connected to a driving cable and a sliding roof are connected to each other by means of a pin almost without provision for any clearance therebetween. If there is no clearance between the shoe and the sliding roof, the cooperation between a shoe rail guiding the shoe and the rail itself becomes loosened and thus not secure. Accordingly, a rail is positioned within a housing through the sliding roof and an inner side of the outer rail and, sliding resistance occurs between the sliding roof and the outer rail by depressing the sliding rail against the outer rail.
Generally, the shoe and the sliding roof are operatively connected by a connecting plate which, in turn, is connected to the shoe by a horizontal pin and to the sliding roof by a bolt, respectively. In this type of sliding roof for vehicles, vertical and transverse clearance is required at a connecting portion between the connecting plate and the shoe so as to connect the shoe and the sliding roof with suitable clearance by a pin. However, provision for a vertical space is required at an upper portion of the shoe for at least vertical clearance, the diameter of the pin, and the thickness of the connecting plate, and the indoor roof must therefor be lowered, thereby reducing the available indoor space.